hvetshranfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan
The clan is the social entity in which majority of the Hvetshran live. Others live among humans as urban Hvetshran, or travel around self-sustainingly on their own or in a small group as solitary Hvetshran. Almost all Hvetshran identify with a certain clan at some point in their life, which is often but not necessarily their birth clan. Size An average clan has slightly over one hundred (100) members. This number is however slightly subjective, as over half of the clans go in the direction of one hundred and fifty (150) members and a couple of big clans count around two hundred (200) members. Over one-third of the clans are small clans, counting around fifty (50) members or even less. The limits to clan size are usually around twenty (20) as a minimum and 200-250 as a maximum. Any group below twenty members will not stay on the same location for a longer while, mostly falling apart in wanderers or merging together with an actual clan. Clans of over two hundred members are hard to lead, as well as easy to be discovered, so as their number grows too big, they split up and either one or both halfs move. Hierarchy Usually, respect for the elders is a must and a base for the hierarchy within the clan. Clan leadership however is an exception to this, as the strong clan members are the ones who will be the ones hunting and warring. Hvetshranologists classify a clan hierarchy as either matriarchal or patriarchal. This is not a strict division, and there are many gradations possible in both directions. In contrary to popular belief, whether a clan is matriarchal or patriarchal does not depend on the gender proportions. Matriarchy A matriarchy is a type of hierarchy in which the female has the leading role. Clans with a number of strong female leaders or religious figures are often matriarchal. Tasks like proposing or planning a hunt are a female's in a matriarchy, though the latter is often done by females in a mixed or not too extremely patriarchic clan as well. Patriarchy A patriarchy is the counterpart of a matriarchy, where the male has the leading role. This means the males are usually head of the family and get the leader role of a clan more often. Unique hierarchies Even though all clans have slightly unique variations of the standard hierarchy, some clans have a unique type of hierarchy, such as Grlyt, a clan that has a double leadership hierarchy ever since Lyøtk and Treh merged. Geographical location Even though the Hvetshran species in present time is spread out over about their entire earth surface, most of the clans are located in Slovakia and the south of Poland. For long, hvetshranologists thought that the habitat of the Hvetshran species was limited to the European continent. In the latest centuries however, there has been proof of clans all over the world, in America, Asia as well as Africa. There have not yet been found any traces of a Hvetshran clan in Australia. Type The type of clan mostly depends on the habitat that specific clan lives in. Hvetshran with green scales logically have an easier life in a forest than up north, while grey or blue-skinned Hvetshran might prefer to live in the north, at the coast or in rocky environments. The type of clan greatly influences the way a clan's living place is structured and through that also the clan routines and hierarchy. Some clans, by moving, change type once or several times throughout their history. A move has certain consequences for a clan's inhabitants however. If only a minority can't adjust to the new environment, these Hvetshran usually just find themselves a new clan to live in. A clan's role A clan's impact on an individual usually depends on the role the clan has in the Hvetshran's life. If they move throughout their life, their birth clan and marital clan will for instance have a different significance. Clan migration Migrating from one clan to another is not uncommon, and is often done to avoid inbreds. Due to this, clans often know where their surrounding clans are situated. In order to keep this knowledge standing, clans who relocate usually send out a small number of their members to live with their surrounding clans after they have moved. Their neighboring clans, in return, advise their own members who want to move out to go live in the relocated clan. This keeps the population stable. Notable clans A full list of clans can be found here. Historical *Ifřoy (Central-America) *Kashe (Slovakia) *Lyøtk (Scandinavia) *Sthn (Russia) *Treh (Scandinavia) *Zrrv (Slovakia) Currently active *Blaux (Switzerland, close to the border with France) *Ceŋkø (originally Slovakian, later moved to the Alps) *Grlyt (Scandinavia) *Riex (South-America) *Tßradj (Black Forest, Germany) Category:WIP Category:Society